Quad Tank
|tier = 3 (Old: 4) |barrel = Cannons (4) |next = Octo Tank Auto 5 |previous = Flank Guard Twin Triple Shot (Old) |id = 5}} Not to be confused with the Twin Flank, which grammatically fits the description of the Quad Tank, or the Octo Tank, one of the upgrades that branch off of the Quad Tank. The is an upgrade from the Twin or Flank Guard at Level 30 and previously the Triple Shot at level 45. It can be upgraded further to the Octo Tank or Auto 5 at Level 45. Design The Quad Tank has a circular base surrounded by four Barrels in a plus shape, designed such that recoil is canceled out because of the position of its Barrels, like the Flank Guard or Twin Flank. Technical Since it has two pairs of opposite Barrels, the Quad Tank does not have any recoil. Individual Bullets fired from this tank deal three fourths of a Bullet used by a Basic Tank, but the Quad Tank shoots in four directions. Strategy *Strong Against: Multiple Low-Level enemies, low health tanks. *Weak Against: Focused bullet spammers such as; Twin, Destroyer branch, Ramming tanks, Snipers, Overseers/Overlords. As the Quad Tank Quad Tanks are decent at dealing with crowds of Polygons and great at dealing with many lower-Leveled tanks. As a result, farming and multi-kills have never been simpler. As you have four Barrels, you can get two or more into range of your Barrels and spam Bullets. Beware of fast rammers, as they can bump into your weak points and quickly kill you. To counter, it is best to have high Reload, Bullet Speed, Penetration, and Damage and block your weak spots. It may be better to stay as a Twin until you are able to upgrade to an Octo Tank or an Auto 5 just like with the Triple Shot due to this tank’s numerous soft spots. Like the Octo Tank, you can spin to defend yourself and block weak points. This is helpful against ramming builds, like the Booster, Tri-Angle, Destroyer, and Fighter. This tank is weak against most tanks with focused fire, such as the Twin and Triple Shot, not to mention the Sniper. It has many weak points compared with other classes of its tier, so do your best to protect yourself, as you have four weak points where players can damage you from. You can easily defend yourself in games by clicking "C" and "E" keys to simultaneously auto-fire and auto-spin. This will make the most of your tank, people have a hard time shooting in the gaps. Beware of Drone users as well, as the speed and damage of their Drones can mean that the Drones easily find and pierce the gaps between your Bullets. This tank is best used with a teammate; and though it has a good crowd-control ability, it is generally weak against focused fire tanks when left alone, so staying with your teammates is recommended. Against the Quad Tank The Sniper tree (excluding the Trapper branch) are hard counters to the Quad Tank. They can easily pick it off due to the slow speed the Quad Tank has and its four gaps between its Barrels. This allows for an easy kill in all diagonal directions. Smasher and Tri-Angle branch offs can engage the Quad Tank with Body Damage maxed out. They can charge at a Quad Tank while dodging its bullets and strike their body at a wide gap between the barrels. Be careful when the Quad Tank has maxed out Bullet Damage, you may get underestimated in several cases. The Sprayer is the most effective tank against the Quad Tank. The accurate Bullet spread may deal quick damage in the wide gaps between the barrels of the Quad Tank. Due to the Sprayer's high RoF(Rate of Fire), it may also overwhelm the Quad Tank's RoF. In addition, accurate firing classes, such as the Streamliner or Triplet is also a good idea for this strategy. The Overlord can be useful against this tank, as it can guide its Drones between the gaps between the barrels of the Quad Tank. You can do this several times until the Quad Tank gets overwhelmed, and makes itself an easy target. Gallery 2017-03-26.png|A Quad Tank in Sandbox Achievements *C+E — Upgrade to Quad Tank History *It used to be a Level 45 tank when there was a Tier 5 in the game. *It is one of the first tanks to be added in Diep.io. *Contrary to popular belief, the Quad Tank’s bullets are slightly stronger than the Twin’s. es: ru: zh:Quad Tank fr: pl: tr: ko:쿼드 탱크 pt-br: Category:Diep.io Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Language Cleanup